Makoto Murakumo
Makoto Murakumo (誠叢雲) is the Older brother of "The Emperor" of the Village of Akame ga Kill, Mikado Murakumo. He is a naive young boy who wishes to lead his people to a bright future. He is the Founder of the Galactic Guardians, a Supreme Leader of the Revolutionary Army and the Scientist that discovered the Aztec Trio. He is a rightful King of the Akame Kingdom after the fall of the Akame Empire thanks to the help of Team Vent and a Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tailed Scarf Strider. Appearance Makoto is a young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. He bears a striking resemblance of Timmy Turner. When he is Twenty years Old, Makoto keeps his clothes. When learning of the real murderer, Honest who murdered his parents, he awakened the rinne sharingan. Personality As a Child, Makoto is curious, adventurous, and almost foolishly brave, always sniffing for something fun to do. Energetic and rambunctious, he can make even the scariest of places into an adventure, with much bravery on hand, evident in the way he confidently stands up to predators and defends his friends even in the face of death. Following his parents' fall, Makoto becomes somewhat withdrawn and depressed, no longer putting value in his own life. It takes the efforts of Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile to make Makoto forget his past and move on with life. However, this changes when he grows into a young adult, with his childhood friend Kala reminding him of his responsibilities back home. Despite this rough exterior, Makoto is still good at heart, sparing his brother even after learning that Mikado and the Minister has been framing him his whole life, having killed their parents in cold blood. Makoto's good will only extends so far, however, as he has a kingdom to think about, and he ultimately sets aside total forgiveness in order to keep his pride safe, sending his brother into prison. This decision proves that he is growing into a leader, learning the importance of mercy within authority. Once a full-grown adult and a father, Makoto has matured to a new level, now totally fixated on his duties as a king and a father. Background Early Life Birth and Pokemon Journey Makoto is born the Oldest of the Murakumo Family. Makoto began his Pokemon journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned Pokémon Trainer on a boat from Kanto to Kalos. He accepted Pikachu from Kusanagi Gekko as a starter Pokemon. because he woke up early. Makoto won eight badges, beat the elite four and champions in each region. He returned to find his parents and friends in the akame kingdom have welcomed him home with a surprise party. Rise of the Akame Empire His Parents chose Makoto as the King of the Akame Kingdom while his younger brother was tasked with leading the Pokemon Guardians and the Izumo Shinobi when he was younger and was given a power called the Blade of the Elders, which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Shinobi to defeat the great enemies including the Terrorist Coalition during the Grand Civil War. However, the power got to his brother's assistant Honest's head, and he believed that with this power, Mikado should be king instead of Makoto. His brother's assistant plots to kill his Parents and Makoto and claim the throne with the help of Esdeath, who agree to his plan. At the Gorge, Esdeath's army stampede a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Makoto runs away. Makoto's parents learns of Teigu's predicament, rescuing their son. However, as Makoto's parents attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, Saya Uzuki throws them back down the gorge to their deaths. Honest tricks Makoto into thinking that Makoto's Father and Mother's death resulted from Makoto's carelessness. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Ashamed, Makoto flees from the Akame Kingdom. After Makoto flees, he met Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile in the Maverick Incident. When they became friends with Makoto, Makoto's Parents was happy in the sky and tells their son that he has forgotten who he is and his own place in the Cycle of Life. At the Land of Haro, during the Awakening of the Aztec Guardians and the current demise of Honest, Makoto was on the boat to meet them in the Land of Alpha then Luna. After reuniting with his group, Paul Gekko and the gang were surrounded by the Akame Imperial Remnants. Initially, the Imperials were corrupted but reformed and repented for the the jealousy from Makoto's brother and kneels before Makoto. Makoto was praised that the Akame Kingdom is his home. Before Makoto sits at the Throne, Paul Gekko and company greets and remembered Makoto's Mother and Father as ghosts and Makoto goes to shout Peace in which all the the Royal Guards join. After the Oath for Shinobi fulfilled, the Akame Kingdom is restored to it's peaceful glory and Paul Gekko and company bids farewell as Makoto and his wife and Kala Murakumo looks down happily at his kingdom; Hydra Uzumaki presents Makoto's daughter to the inhabitants of the Akame Lands named Mikoto Murakumo. The citizens celebrate the return of Makoto Murakumo, and a parade is held. As for his brother, he is imprisoned for killing the Murakumo Family. Makoto Murakumo sentenced his own brother to death on the guillotine for Tatsumi's demise, half the villages he demolished and the countless people he killed in the Land of Haro. The Emperor realizes his mistakes that he failed to protect the clan when it needed protection and he gladly pays for it with his life by dying with honor. Mikado asked his brother to rebuild this kingdom with no more bloodshed. Makoto keeps his promise as The Emperor gets decapitated by the guillotine indicating it is finally the last drop of bloodshed. Family *The First Emperor- Ancestor (Deceased) *Kouichi Murakumo- Father (Deceased) *Izumo Murakumo- Mother (Deceased) *Mikado Murakumo- Younger Twin Brother (Deceased) *Kala Murakumo- Wife *Mikoto Murakumo- Daughter Gallery Makoto Murakumo (2016) Sprites.png Makoto's Yoshi (2016) Sprites.png Makoto's Pikachu (2016) Sprites.png Emperor's Rinne Sharingan (2016).png Trivia *Makoto is based on Simba from Lion King. **Both Makoto and Simba lost their parents with Mikado and Honest acting as Scar murdering them. **Both Simba and Paul Gekko fight their respected enemies and Makoto and Simba reclaimed the Kingdom in their respected lands. *Makoto is the opposite version of Mikado's counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon